A Bomb for Gideon!
Alice, Cody, Edmond, and the Lost Forest Animals were tied to a mast while the rhino and wolf guards danced around the mast, singing. Rhino and Wolf Guards: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Prince John The world's most famous crook! Sir Hiss danced around, as well. Sir Hiss: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The hyenas are after Prince---'' But Prince John conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Cody, Edmond, and the animals. Prince John: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed one of the rhino guards, without his tunic and gloves on, some tattoos all over his torso. Prince John: Will get a free tattoo The rhino guard then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Prince John: Why, it's like money in the bank Cody, Edmond, and the animals laughed. Prince John: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Cody, Edmond, and the animals gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some wolf guards pointing to the plank. Prince John: The choice is up to you Rhino and Wolf Guards: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the guards moved to a small narrow pathway, where Prince John was at a desk with a feather pen, and Sir Hiss danced towards him. Rhino and Wolf Guards: So come and sign the book Join up with Prince John One of the wolf guards released Cody, Edmond, and the animals, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Alice called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Alice scolded. "But, Prince John is most insistent, Alice." said Cody. "Yeah," added Wilbur. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Alice reminded them. "Gideon will save us." "Gideon will save them, Hiss!" Prince John mimicked, as he tickled Hiss under the chin with the feather pen. Hiss laughed as well. "Gideon will save them!" Marie, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, sire!" Prince John walked up to Alice. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Gideon." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Hiss said. Marie, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why,I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Prince John said. And so far, back the tree, Gideon was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Gideon, with love from Alice. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Prince John told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Prince John said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Hiss was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Hiss said, as he held his tail in the air. "Gideon the Cat will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Prince John said. "NO! GIDEON!" Alice gasped, as the guards laughed. "So that's his plan!" Marie gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Marie was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Gideon!" Marie said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Prince John said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Gideon looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "GIDEON! STOP!" Marie yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Marie. Look what Alice left for me." said Gideon, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Marie called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Gideon shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Alice, it's from Prince John?" Marie yelled. "Prince John?" Gideon repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Marie yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Gideon said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Marie grabbed the present and moved it away from Gideon. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Alice and the boys watched in horror as they thought Gideon was gone. Prince John took off his crown. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Hiss said, as he took off his hat. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Gideon emerged from the rubble he was in. "Prince John. It was a bomb!" Gideon said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Marie…" Then he gasped. "Marie!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Gideon went to find Marie. "Where are you, Marie?" Gideon asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Marie? MARIE!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Gideon moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Marie, are you alright?" asked Gideon. Marie began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Gideon, forget me. Go save Alice and the boys." "Alice?" Gideon repeated, "The boys?" Gideon climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Marie! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Marie moaned. "Don't go out," Gideon pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Marie? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Gideon shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction